The present embodiments relate generally to threads and in particular to threads that may be attached to articles.
Various compositions for printing using freeform printers have been proposed. Such compositions are typically configured to be extruded as a liquid. The extruded material may cure, thereby changing into a solid state and bonding with other extruded material.